The Lives That Were Chosen For Us (The Bratva Olicity Series)
by Lala321
Summary: Problems and inescapable situations lead to Bratva Captain Oliver Queen meeting Felicity Smoak. Felicity and her mother are on the run from her father and Oliver will lose his right to the Bratva if he is not married by the age of 28. Due to their situations, they both agree to marry in order to mutually benefit one another. This is part 1 of the Bratva Olicity Series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey giys xD so this is the introduction to the Bratva Olicity Series. Part 1 is 2 chapters long and after it is posted, I will be posting part 2 of the series separately. I love Bratva Olicity it is literally one of my favorite AUs and who doesn't love Bratva Oliver lol. I hope you guys enjoy it and let me know what ya'll think. BTW I totally cheated from Google translator and I'm so sorry.**

14 years old.

That was how old Oliver Queen had been when his parents Robert and Moira Queen were murdered.

That day had changed him forever. The day that he had watched a bullet rip through his parents skull when he walked into their room asking them if he could go to the park with his friends. The day that he screamed for them, begging and pleading for them to wake up. The day that he ran to his 6 year old sister's room fearing that the killer had gotten to her as well only to find her sleeping soundly as if nothing was wrong. The day that he felt a burning pain in his chest fueled by hot anger and hatred for the people that had hurt his family and those he loved.

He had felt helpless and that helplessness haunted him.

That was the day that a darkness crept into Oliver Queen's soul and changed him forever. He would never be the same boy again.

It was declared by the coroner and police that a sniper's shot killed Robert and Moira Queen. It made sense. The Queen's mansion was guarded like a fortress and no one could possibly get into the house without being noticed.

All of the Queen assets were given to Oliver and Thea; and Walter Steele a close family friend was to act as CEO of Queen Consolidated until Oliver was ready to take over.

Since the death of his parents, Oliver had closed himself off completely only sharing whatever emotion he had left with his sister. He wanted and needed justice for his parents. He wanted to know who killed them and why? And he wanted to make whoever did it suffer.

Anatoly Knyazev was a close business associate and practically a brother to Robert Queen. He was given full custody of Oliver and Thea according to the deceased Queen's will. When Anatoly heard what had happened to his friends he made his way to Starling City from Russia as soon as possible to be there for the children and to arrange the funeral for two of some of his closest friends.

He wept for his friends who would never see their children grow tall; and he wept for their children who would never ever see their parents again. He made a vow from then on to treat them as if they were his own and to make sure that their parents were avenged.

He took Oliver and Thea back to Russia with him and raised them in a house of Bratva. He was the pakhan, the leader, the boss; the head of the Bratva organization and these two orphans were now his children.

His wife Raisa was never able to bear children and when she looked upon Oliver and Thea, she looked at them with so much love it was as if she bore them herself. Anatoly was now provided and blessed with an heir to his throne.

Oliver Queen was destined to be his heir, he was to be the new Pakhan.

Anatoly had noticed the darkness in Oliver. He had seen how the boy would do his best to push people away, himself and Raisa included; he saw the fear in his eyes showing how scared he was of possibly losing those he loved just like he lost his parents. Anatoly knew the boy was shattered and possibly broken beyond repair.

9 months after moving to Russia with no change in Oliver's behavior Anatoly decided to take action. He provided Oliver with an option. He told him that he could train him to fight and protect; and that with Bratva training he would be able to protect those he loves and keep them safe. Oliver had grasped on to those words as if they were his lifeline, it gave him hope and it gave him a purpose. He never wanted to feel helpless ever again.

Oliver's training to become a Bratva member had begun.

Anatoly had quickly realized that Oliver's training had brought out a change of behavior, he opened up more to Raisa and himself, and he showed more affection and love towards Thea; but he still kept a proper distance. Anatoly believed that there might not be a power or force in the world that could break down the iron walls that Oliver had built around himself.

At the age of 18 Oliver had become a weapon and a threat to all those who threatened the Bratva. He had exceeded expectations in all his training and he had showed up and gained respect of all those who showed disapproval towards him for being the heir of the Bratva, even though he was an American.

The Bratva captains and members of the Bratva loved him, the girls loved him, and although they showered him with acceptance and love, he kept his distance. He never had more then a one night stand or more then a few friends. Many believed him to be cold and heartless but he was envied nonetheless for his control, power, and air of dominance at such a young age. He was deemed a prodigy.

The day that Oliver had found out in Russia that his parents case had gone cold was the day that Oliver's perfect control was broken. The animal had clawed inside of him and it was unleashed. He destroyed the Bratva training room and had sent 3 guards to the hospital after they attempted to stop him and calm him down. Anatoly had found him later on, all bloodied and battered from his walk of destruction and suddenly Oliver fell to the ground crying. In all of Anatoly's years living with Oliver he had never seen him cry. Not even when he came to see the small 14 year old boy who had witnessed the horrific death of his parents.

Anatoly had knelt beside Oliver and put his arms around him and vowed that he would get his justice and revenge. "я клянусь на мою жизнь и твое Оливер , что мы найдем , кто это сделал , и мы сделаем их платить " (i swear on my life and yours Oliver, that we will find who did this and we will make them pay).

It took a year for Oliver and Anatoly to find the man that murdered Robert and Moira Queen and it took 5 hours of torturing for them to find out who hired the hit. Anthony Ivo was the head of the Applied Science division of Queen Consolidated and after being accused by Robert of creating weapons and torturing humans for his creations; Ivo retaliated before Robert could exploit him. Ivo destroyed all living evidence of Robert's accusation before the hit was made.

The day that Oliver had the sniper and Anthony Ivo in his hands was the day that he instigated pure terror and fear throughout the Bratva. He showed no mercy and no control. The animal was revealed yet again and after hours of lashing out and breaking every bone in both of their bodies, he walked up to both of them with a sniper rifle in his hands and shot them both in the head exactly where he had seen the bullet sit in his parents.

He would destroy anyone who hurt his family.

The name 'Oliver Queen' was feared by many who heard it. He worked mission after mission for the Bratva, killing whenever necessary, and doing whatever it took to complete the mission successfully. His body was scarred and marked from the countless missions, his life had been at stake multiple times but nothing seemed to phase him. Each scar was a mark of strength to show that he would do anything for the protection of his family and his brotherhood.

Anatoly had sent Oliver back to the United States after Oliver had received his title of "Captain" at the age of 23. Thea was to stay in Russia with Anatoly and Raisa because she was much too young to live with her 23 year old brother; and mostly it was for her own protection. The Bratva's hold and power in Starling City was dwindling and the Triad was attempting a take over. Starling City was not safe until the Bratva attained proper control. Anatoly entrusted Oliver to lead his brotherhood to victory and he believed it was time for Oliver to continue the Queen legacy and take back Queen Consolidated in honor of his parents.

* * *

5 years later

(Present day)

It had been 5 years since Oliver had returned to Starling City and they were finally gaining back control from the Triad. The Triad had infiltrated the underground world in Starling City as well as the Glades; they had full control of the docks which made it possible for their shipments of drugs and weapons to come in; and they had men everywhere. They didn't just have everyday men running around doing there biddings all day; they had powerful men everywhere. They had bad cops, lawyers and wealthy businessmen all over the city, and these were not easy targets to eliminate.

With the help of Queen Consolidated, QC funds and loyal allies of the Brotherhood; Oliver and the Bratva had been able to weed out some of the Triad's most powerful men such as Adam Hunt and Martin Summers. After 5 years the situation in Starling City was starting to look brighter for the Bratva.

Oliver had remained in Starling City for all these years. He did not think it was wise for him to go back to Russia when so much of Bratva was at stake; and he did not want his sister or Raisa anywhere near Starling until the situation was under control. He missed his family in Russia dearly, but their safety was much more important to him.

It had been a long day at Queen Consolidated for Oliver; their were talks and discussions for the creation of a new applied science department and the plans were really stressing him out. This new department would not only benefit QC profits immensely; it would also be a major benefit for the Bratva on taking another step towards taking back control from the triad. Oliver knew the importance of these plans and he did not want to screw it up at the cost of Bratva and his family's legacy.

Oliver's mind had been preoccupied with all these thoughts even after he arrived at the mansion. His parent's house. The same house that they were murdered in. Anatoly had kept the house for Oliver and Thea in case they would want to return and Oliver had never been more grateful. The mansion was the only place that held memories of their family and he would die before he let anyone take that from him. He would walk through the corridors of the hallways remembering the laughter and the joy that used to live within these walls and it tugged at his heart painfully.

There was barely any joy or laughter in his life, since their death. He would not risk feeling those things only to be torn apart again.

He had been in his father's study signing papers when his bodyguard and one of his closest friends John Diggle had walked in.

"Oliver, the Pakhan has been calling for you. He said that you haven't answered his calls and he's growing impatient with your avoidance". There was a hint of laughter in Digg's voice and Oliver knew then that Anatoly was pesturing his workers like a worried mother.

"Everything alright," Digg asked.

"Everything's fine," Oliver bit out sounding completely and totally not fine. Digg raised his eyebrows at him knowing full on and for sure that everything was not alright; but he knew better then to push him after receiving a glare from Oliver. He knew that typical stubborn Oliver Queen was not one to share his feelings or his burdens with anyone.

"I'm gonna head out to the training room for a quick workout if you wanna join." Digg asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you there," Oliver sighed rubbing his fingers through his hair. "After I make this call to Anatoly."

"Okay I'll see ya."

Oliver had picked up the phone as soon as Digg had walked out and begrudgingly called Anatoly. He clenched his jaw in frustration. These fucking boardroom meetings were frustrating him to no end and the Triad were fucking becoming a major pain in his ass. Their control at the docks continuously resulted in them making ridiculous amounts of profits from the drugs, weapons and human trafficking; and their increase in profits and providing the demand was strengthening they're control. They had also continuously threatened the Bratva after the take down of Adam Hunt and Martin Summers; and they had recently put two members of the Bratva in the hospital.

He was not fucking alright. He was fucking pissed and he knew that he would be reporting nothing but frustration to Anatoly so he had purposely avoided his phone calls.

"Оливер, мой мальчик , как ты ? Там лучше бытьхорошая причина для Вас, чтобы не отвечать на мои звонки." (Oliver, my boy how are you? There better be a good reason for you to not answer my calls.)

"Я прошу прощения дядя, Братва бизнеса и КК сохранили мне занят." (I apologize uncle, Bratva business and QC have kept me busy.) He sighed.

"Это хорошо , мой мальчик , но я бы предпочел, чтобы вы держите меня в курсе в случае чего , я понял." (That's alright my boy; but I would rather you keep me in the loop in case anything happens, am I understood.)

"Да дядя" (Yes Uncle) Oliver replied warily. He knew Anatoly was annoyed at his actions but he also knew that he was not angry with him. Anatoly was only being parental. "Есть что-нибудь , мы должны обсудить ?" (Is there anything we need to discuss?)

"Да ... Существуетсерьезный вопрос , что я должен обсудить с вами Оливер" (Yes...There is a serious matter that I have to discuss with you Oliver.) Oliver did not like the tone he was using. It was the tone that he used when a decision had already been made. Before Oliver could say anything Anatoly broke the bombshell. "Я, Раиса и Теа будут возвращаться в Starling город завтра важно , что эти вопросы обсуждаются в лицо" (Myself, Raisa and Thea will be returning to Starling City tomorrow, it is important that these matters are discussed in person.)

"WHAT!" Oliver if not frustrated before was fuming now, a strong wave of tension had entered his body, the need to destroy something evident in his posture. "We AGREED uncle that they would NOT be brought to Starling until it was safe!" he yelled back in English.

"Oliver, these matters are very important and it is important that Raisa and Thea are here as well. They have also not seen you in 5 years and they both made it very clear that they were coming."

Oliver grit his teeth in anger he did not want them in harms way, he wouldn't let it happen. "No. Uncle they ar..."

"Oliver the decision has been made." Anatoly spoke with a harsh tone of finality. "We will be in Starling tomorrow night. We will be staying for a while. I want to see what progress the Bratva has made and I want to overlook on what your next plans for the Bratva are. Am I clear Oliver?

Oliver paced his office knowing that he could not argue with the Pakhan when his decision has been made. He angrily bit out, "understood. I will see you tomorrow uncle."

"До завтра " (Until tomorrow), Anatoly responded as he hung up the phone.

As soon as he hung up Oliver threw his phone against the wall in anger. How could his uncle do this? It was too dangerous. He ran his arm over his office table throwing everything to the floor. He knew there was no arguing with the Pakhan. He could not show him disrespect. "FUCK", he yelled. He needed to work off his anger. He also needed to discuss with Diggle a new security plan to ensure Raisa and Thea's safety. He would not let anything go wrong.

* * *

The night of his family's arrival came too soon in Oliver's opinion. He had spent all day going over new security details and bodyguards for Thea and Raisa. He upgraded the mansions security drastically to make it impossible for anyone to enter or leave the property without anyone knowing. He was more then ready for their arrival.

Although he was angry that they were coming during a dangerous time, he couldn't help but feel a little excited. He was going to see his sister who he had not seen in 5 years, and Raisa, who only ever saw the good in him like any mother would. He missed both of them immensely and their arrival was making him the happiest he'd been in a long time.

Oliver had arrived at the airport accompanied by Diggle and over 15 bodyguards. His men scoped the jet pad to make sure all danger was clear before Oliver had stepped out of the car. The jet had landed just moments before and it was time for Oliver to finally see his family after 5 years.

Oliver stood shocked as he saw a blur of brunette hair suddenly fly into his arms. "Ollie, I missed you so much."

This was his baby sister. This was Thea. He hugged onto her tighter. He couldn't believe how much she had grown. He always remembered her being this little tiny girl who chased him around everywhere and now; now she was a beautiful grown woman. He kissed her hair and replied, "you were with me the whole time I was here speedy."

She pulled away and laughed, "ughh, worst nickname ever."

He chuckled and released her from his arms and saw Anatoly and Raisa walking towards them. Raisa who had tears in her eyes basically ran towards him as she cried "Oliver. My beautiful boy." He opened his arms to her as they clung to each other. This women who had taken him and Thea in out and treated them as if they were her own was basically his mother. She never showed them anything but her love and she was always there to put him back together. He closed his eyes as he hugged her feeling as though he were a small boy again. "I missed you, Raisa."

"I missed you too my boy," she said as she looked up at him rubbing her fingers along his face. "Мой прекрасный красивый мальчик" (My beautiful handsome boy).

"Please Raisa, don't lie to him. That face is puke worthy," Thea said while making gagging noises.

"Enough you," Raisa said adoringly as Oliver laughed.

Finally Oliver turned towards Anatoly a hand put out to shake as they pulled one another in for a quick hug patting each others backs, "Oliver, my boy."

"How are you uncle?"

"Jet lagged but ready for business. And food." Thea laughed as Raisa swatted his chest.

"Captain." Oliver looked up as one of his bodyguards approached them. He bowed his head low in acknowledgement of Anatoly, the Pakhan, and looked towards Oliver. "Багажа спрятал сэр , и автомобили готовы" (The baggage is put away sir and the cars are ready.

"Let's go home," Oliver announced finally feeling the joy of being with family after 5 long years.

* * *

The night was growing old after they had returned to the Queen mansion and had eaten dinner; and Thea and Raisa were getting ready for bed as Oliver and Anatoly decided to talk business before sleeping.

Oliver had known that Thea was not as affected by their parents death as he was due to her young age, but he still wanted to make sure that she was okay being in the house of their deceased parents; and that was why he was currently on his way to her room.

Instead of finding her in her room he found her in the hallway staring at a family portrait of their parents, a very young Oliver and a sleeping baby Thea. "Hey, what are you doing down here, I thought you were going to bed," he asked as he approached her.

She looked up at him eyes wide and slightly tussled "I was but...I don't know Ollie. I barely remember them but I still feel the pain of asking Raisa about whether or not they were going to come visit us and finally realizing that they never were...and I don't know...Is it weird living here, knowing that this is where it all happened?"

He pulled her into his arms looking at her, masking the emotions that he felt of reliving that day, "At the beginning it was, I would sometimes imagine us and them out in the yard by the pool and it was hard...but I realized there were too many good memories of them and us here and to give this house away feels as though we're trying to forget them. I think they would want us to be here because this was were they were most happy; here with us." His expression and tone hardened as he thought of Ivo. "I am not going to let the man who took our parents away from us take away our memories of them as well."

Her eyes teared up and he hugged her. They had both gone through so much and being in this house together with the memory of their parents lingering in the air meant everything. "I love you Ollie and I missed you so much", she mumbled in his chest.

He smiled as he kissed her head , "I love you too speedy, now let's get you back to bed; that jet lag is gonna be kicking in soon."

* * *

"ура" (Cheers)

Oliver and Anatoly sat down by the fire for a drink in the office of Robert Queen to discuss Bratva business; and to discuss these pressing matters that brought his family to Starling.

After discussing the status of the Bratva in Starling, Anatoly's face grew very serious as he looked at Oliver. "What is wrong uncle? What are these matters that you had to discuss in person with me. Is there a threat on the Bratva in Russia!? Is there a threat on Raisa, on Thea!?" Oliver grew more impatient with every passing second thinking of all worst case scenarios.

"No there are no threats made on Thea or Raisa. I would have informed you of that." He assured with his thick accent.

"Is it Bratva then?" Oliver pressed on.

"Oliver, do you remember our agreement when I told you that at the age of 28 I would strip you as captain and make you the new Pakhan."

"Yes uncle I remember."

"The Bratva already had issues of you becoming my heir because you were American but you showed them they were wrong. But their are still talks amongst them."

Oliver jumped up from his seat furious, "You can't be serious. I already fucking proved to the Bratva that I was worthy, strong and loyal!

Anatoly watched as Oliver paced a whole in the floor. "No Oliver, that is not the issue. The issue that they have is that you are not married and in order to be Pakhan you must be. Did you forget that Oliver."

"Fuck I did not forget. I just tho-"

"You thought what? That Bratva would just let this go! That I would let it go! Oliver, these are traditions and laws of Bratva and they must be respected or else there will be dire consequences. I gave you 5 years! 5 years Oliver and what do you do in those 5 years; you had fun and slept around with many women creating quite the reputation for yourself," Anatoly scolded him. He was angry that Oliver put himself in this position for the Bratva members to question his reign.

Oliver had never wanted to be married. He was just happy about fucking around with different girls every night. To say he was pissed now was an understatement. He paced the room hands clenched ready to punch a hole in the wall. This was horseshit.

"However Oliver , I have a preposition for you." Oliver stopped pacing looking at Anatoly curiously. "I have recently been reached out too by a mother and a daughter whose lives are in danger. I am not sure if you have ever heard the story of a Damien Darhk." Oliver shook his head wondering where this was going.

"Damien was a Bratva member and he was very powerful and strong. He had a wife named Donna Smoak and a young daughter, Felicity. He was a dark man and he would hurt Donna regularly, beating her, and on some occasions Felicity." Oliver scowled in disgust at this worthless piece of shit. How could he hurt his wife and child as if they were nothing.

Anatoly continued, "Donna came forward to me one day claiming that she had evidence against her husband and that if she told me; I had to promise to keep her and her daughter safe. I agreed. Her evidence proved that Damien was working with the Triad, selling the Bratva out and even murdering some. That fucking disloyal son of a bitch ran away before we had the chance to finish him."

"What of the mother and the daughter?" Oliver asked.

"She was moved to Starling secretly without the knowledge of anyone but myself and Ilya to ensure their safety. She recently contacted me about a month ago saying that Damien had found them and that she received a letter from him. He claimed that he was going to bring them back to him and torture them for their disloyalty; and that if they survive the torture he might take them back."

"How is this fucking son of a bitch still alive after what he did to his family and after hurting Bratva!" Oliver growled out.

"We tried. He was always one step ahead of us and the Triad keep him well protected. He has become a ghost. Donna Smoak fled to Russia with her daughter as soon as she got his letter, fearing for their safety, she came to me for help. I proposed an arrangement and they agreed." Anatoly looked at Oliver knowingly.

"What was the arrangement?" Oliver asked through his teeth knowing what the possibilities were.

Anatoly knew that Oliver would not like what the arrangement was but he might as well quickly rip off the band-aid "Her daughter, Felicity Smoak is around 25 years old and they have agreed for her to marry you in exchange for protection; and since you are in need of a wife in order to become Pakhan it is a done deal. "

Oliver actually laughed at that in the most not amusing way. "That wasn't much of a preposition uncle if it was already decided."

"It wasn't already decided, but you are going to say yes because it is the most sufficient option."

Oliver glared at his uncle. "So what happens when she does marry me; does she honestly think that her father is the only thing I have to protect her from. I have skeletons in my closet uncle, blood on my hands! Many people want to see me suffer, they want me dead! Marrying me puts a target on her and her mother's back." Can't they see that this is why he did not want to marry. He never wanted to marry anyone because his enemies would use them against him.

"Regardless of your enemies Oliver, being married to you will still make her the safest women on earth; I know this and you know this!"

"So what happens after her father is eliminated? Does she leave me to go and move on with her life?" Oliver asked bitterly.

"No. She stays. That was the agreement." Anatoly replied while running his fingers through his beard. "Будете ли вы принимать , Оливер" (Will you accept, Oliver).

Oliver sat down across from his uncle. He bowed his head down pressing his hands behind his neck. Why had things become so difficult? This was his life but he knew he had to honor the code in order to become the Pakhan. He thought about the girl, this Felicity Smoak. He thought about the horrors and terrors that she and her mother must have faced and how they must have been so desperate to reach out for this. Being the Pakhan's wife would not be an easy life. They were to always be loyal regardless if their husbands were unfaithful; and deciding to marry him meant that Felicity was tied to him for life. Targets would be painted on her back; but yet she already had a target on her back. Many believed him to be a cold heartless soul; but he would never ever lay a hand on his wife or child and he would kill any man who would. He would do this. He would do this for Bratva and to help this girl. He would marry her and protect her and her mother from that son of a bitch.

Oliver looked up at his uncle face hard and determined "Я принимаю". (I accept)

 **Reviews give me life xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys :)) so this is the last part to the introduction of the series. The next part is called "It Happens When It is Least Expected", and I'll be posting the first chapt hopefully tomorrow. Thank you so much for all the feedback, favs and follows, it seriously gets me so excited. I hope y'all enjoy and let me know what u think.**

* * *

Oliver Queen was to meet his wife the following day.

Anatoly had known all along that Oliver would most likely agree to this arrangement; so he had kept Felicity and Donna Smoak protected near by.

Thea and Raisa were told the news in the morning by Anatoly; and although they had some objections, they knew that it was a beneficial and a mutual agreement for both parties. They had both also been devastated to hear the tragic story of Felicity and Donna and the danger that they faced from such a menace; Damien Darhk.

Oliver did not know what to feel as he got ready to meet his future spouse. How was one suppose to feel in such a situation? Nervous? Excited? Those were feelings that did not visit Oliver regularly. He taught himself to feel nothing. and he realized that he would have to do the very same with his future spouse.

He would have to feel nothing for her if he wanted to protect her. If he wanted to protect himself. In this line of work anything could happen to her and he would not risk emotional feelings or ties towards ANYONE. No attachments meant you had nothing to lose.

Oliver was finishing the knot to his tie when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up when he heard the door open and saw Thea walk in. Only his family members or occasionally Digg would have the nerve to do that.

"You're sure about this Ollie," she asked as she went to sit on his bed. "I mean you can always still protect this girl and her mom and go out and meet someone and fall in love."

He let out a humorless laugh, "Thea I don't think I have the luxury of going out and falling in love, and I definitely don't have the time. You know I don't have much time until I'm named Pakhan and even if I did; I don't want to fall in love, I don't want to be tied down, I'm actually quite happy with the bachelor life." He would not put himself through the pain of that kind of love.

Thea got up from the bed walking towards him as he fixed his cuff links. "How could you not want to fall in love, Oliver!? How could you not want happiness?!" She asked raising her voice. "I know that after mom and dad you're completely shut out and you're af-"

"DON'T. Don't you dare?! You don't know anything of what happened that day or what I've been through so don't even go there Thea!" He gritted out through his clenched jaw.

The hurt was so clear on her face and he felt the guilt rush in. She took a step back from him towards the door and looked up, "you're not the only one who lost their parents that day Ollie." Tears welled in her eyes as she turned around leaving the room.

"Speedy," he called out, voice lacing with remorse.

She looked back at him, tears in her eyes, "I just want to help you Ollie." Her voice wavering as she walked out of his room.

"FUCK." He rubbed a hand over his face in frustration. What the fuck was wrong with him?!

Suddenly he heard another knock and shouted, "WHAT!" It was one of his guards Alexander.

"Captain, the Pakhan requested you. He says it is time."

God help him. It was time to meet the future Mrs. Queen.

* * *

Felicity Smoak had seen her fair share of huge houses, she lived in one before with her pig of a father; but holy crap the top two had to be the Pakhan's in Russia and the Queen family mansion. Or castle? Yeah castle seemed more appropriate.

This was odd. Here she was on the way to meeting her future husband with her mother because that dirty psycho son of a bitch was after them. She shivered just thinking about it.

She had too many horrible memories of him and she feared him. She feared what he would do to get to them and she feared what he would do when he had them, especially her mother. Donna Smoak. Her bravery made Felicity the proudest daughter. She had lived with a horrific man for years and she hid the effects of the abuse from her.

Felicity had known her fathers cruelty towards her mother. She had heard it and seen it. But yet, Donna Smoak was still the most caring and happy mother to her. She never neglected her daughter no matter how hard life was to her.

Her mother probably would have lived the rest of her life with Damien Darhk if he had not started to turn his anger on her as a child. Felicity still had the mark on her upper thigh from when she was just 8.

That was when Donna started to gather evidence against her husband. She had not done it before because she feared for her and Felicity's life. But she knew that he would hurt Felicity more if she did not get them out.

The day that her mother provided the evidence to Anatoly was one of the best days of her life. That was the day she and her mother were freed. Well until now.

She would never forget the tears in her mothers eyes and the ice cold fear she felt when she read HIS letter. They did not sleep from that day on until they reached Russia to speak with Anatoly.

When Anatoly offered the deal Felicity had agreed immediately. Her mother not so much. Her mother did not want the Bratva life for her daughter but Anatoly was a business man and they both knew how the Bratva worked. A favor for a favor.

Felicity would never forget the sacrifices that her mother had made for her and how she would beg for Damien to target her instead. She would do this for her mother regardless of the fact that she would be a Bratva wife for life.

That is why she is currently waltzing around the Queen mansion looking for a bathroom whilst leaving her mother, Anatoly and his wife Raisa to talk. God her nervousness was getting to her and she ended up drinking 3 bottles of water.

That was not a good idea.

Plus she ended up wearing a floor length red, halter top maxi dress that flared out elegantly and she knew she was due for a disaster. But she loved the dress and it even had a slit. But somehow the universe has always decided to work against her; and that's how she ends up tripping over her dress and knocking herself into a freakin human wall; whose in attempt to save her resulted in her knocking her head against his face.

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing!?" The man says while rubbing his face looking incredibly angry. "Watch where the fuck you're going?"

Okay she was seriously pissed off. Who did this asshole think he was. It was an accident. What a douche bag.

"What did you say to me?" Oh shit. She said that out loud and that was a rhetorical question right? He most definitely heard what she said. Crap. She finally decided to open her eyes and stop rubbing her head and give this idiot a piece of her mind when she was suddenly met with the most gorgeous blue eyes. Like wow. He had the most chiseled face. His jaw alone was drool worthy. It was like he was sculpted by God himself. It wasn't fair to be that good looking while looking that pissed. Oh yeah.

He was looking really pissed. Felicity finally came to her right senses and remembered this jerk and the anger came back.

"I said you're a douche bag." Oh crap. She said it again.

If possible his handsome face grew more enraged but his eyebrows raised a little in shock.

"Who do you think you are speaking so rudely? It was an accident."

"You're talking to the head of this house woman so you better watch yourself." He spoke back harshly, walking into her space, towering over her.

Head or not she didn't care. "It was a stupid accident I don't understand why you're so pissed off. It wasn't entirely my fault and why weren't you watching were you were going. I mean it is kind of really my fault because I decided to wear this dress and its long and I'm nervous; and that's not a good combination which is the reason I drank so much water; and that's what really brought me here cause I had to pee. And I still have to pee and God you did not need to know that. I need to stop."

She finally looked up after her hefty rant and saw that this idiot had backed her into a wall towering over her looking as though she had a second head. He had the same stupid stony expression but there was a slight uptick to his lips almost as though he was laughing.

"Please universe swallow me up", she murmured to herself. Wait. He did not just say head of this house. Oh god. Please no. "Wait did you just say head of this house."

"There you are. We've been looking for you two everywhere but it seems as though you've met already." Her mother spoke happily with Anatoly and Raisa on her trail.

"You're Oliver Queen", she stated. Why her?

She saw his eyes darken and he finally came to realization. "And you must be Felicity Smoak."

* * *

Her mother, Anatoly and Raisa had joined them back to the living room only to leave them together to talk. To get to know one another is what they said. Bullshit.

"So, I've heard you have a sister. Is she here?" She knew she had to be the bigger person and start talking despite their tense confrontation before.

He looked at her and exhaled harshly. His face creating a stony expression. "I don't want you to mistake this for a real marriage. I am doing this for business. A favor for a favor. We will keep up appearances for the public and for the Bratva, but other then that, we do not need to engage. You will not enter or go anywhere unless you are told by me or someone sent by me. Like I said strictly business. I will do as I please and so will you. Do as i tell you and we'll get along perfectly. I will protect you from your father but that is it. Understood."

He finished his rant while looking at her coolly. He looked at her as though she was nothing and that fueled the scorching fire that was burning in her since he opened his mouth.

She was not going down without a fight.

He was pacing the room and she got up clapping her hands together applauding him. "Wow. So the rumors of Oliver Queen having no heart is true. I was never one to listen to rumors. I came here to give you a chance. Us a chance; and you just proved me wrong." She saw him flinch when she mentioned him having no heart but she did not care.

She walked up to him, fire in her eyes and saw that he was fuming as well. Good. She wanted him angry. She poked his chest, "so basically you're going to put no effort in trying to make this work and at the end of the day you're just going to do as you please right? Does that mean fuck whoever you want? Because if it does; it only makes sense that I can do as I please as well."

He did not expect to feel a wave of possessiveness wash over him as she suggested that. He would fucking kill whoever touched HIS wife.

Felicity gasped suddenly finding herself up against a wall, her hands pinned above her head.

"I'd like to see you try and do that" he growled in her ear. "Because if I see any man touch you; I will end them. You will be MY wife and I will NOT allow that."

His head was awfully close to her as they stood glaring at each other. She finally let out a giggle at his words "you expect me to be faithful when you seem like you're clearly not going to be." Her giggling seemed to push him over the edge and before he could do anything about it Raisa walked in.

He glared at Felicity, jaw clenching in an attempt to control himself in front of Raisa before turning around to smile at her.

"You two are getting along fine I see. Come my dear Felicity it is time too eat." Raisa said as she walked up to Felicity holding her hand.

Felicity smiled smugly at Oliver as she passed him.

He was going to punch a hole in the wall. Why couldn't he control himself. Why had he gotten so possessive over her when he barely knew her; and had found her to anger and annoy him to no end. Why had he even cared at all. This was a fucking mess.

"Oliver. My boy, come", Raisa called back to him.

She couldn't believe that this was Oliver Queen.

Yes, she had heard the stories about the infamous young Bratva Captain destined for greatness. She had also heard about his reputation and had hoped people were wrong.

But for once gossips carried a deep line of truth. Oliver was a crude soul. He had not even known who she was and he spoke to her as if she was the dirt on the ground. He didn't even want to try and get along. He was just cold

And now she was to marry someone who she had grown up hearing had no emotion. She went into this with so much optimism but now seeing him; she just wasn't so sure anymore.

She was currently sitting across from him at the dining table. He was wonderfully pleasant towards her mother and she was at least grateful for that. But that does not excuse his earlier behavior. Why couldn't she just let this go? Who knows maybe it was a one time asshole event.

It probably wasn't.

"So Felicity, your mother has told me that you went to MIT and that you graduated with honors." Anatoly asked her.

"Yes sir, I have my masters in cyber security and computer sciences." She replied back.

"Oh Felicity was always a bright one. She's been working and building computers since she was 7; couldn't understand half the things she was saying as a child." Donna laughed while smiling proudly and lovingly.

Felicity blushed as she could see how impressed Anatoly and Raisa looked. She ended up meeting eyes with Oliver as he held his wine glass up to his lips. He held her gaze with a curious look and she quickly looked down. Stupid jerk.

"Well that is certainly impressive. Oliver I assure you will accommodate to all of Felicity's hobbies and needs." Anatoly responded. "Right, Oliver."

Felicity smiled smugly at him.

"Of course, Uncle."

The rest of the meal went by quickly with conversations of the wedding between Raisa and Donna.

Much to Felicity's dismay, the wedding was to be held the following week. She knew that it would have to be soon to solidify everything but that most definitely did not mean that she had to like any of it. What girl dreamed of marrying someone that they did not love; and what girl dreamed of marrying someone who did not seem as though they would ever love them. She never wanted a big wedding; but it looked as though she was getting one anyways. A dress was being provided for her due to short notice and she sighed. She would not even get to choose her own dress.

Nothing was right; but this was her life, and her mother's on the line. She would do whatever it took to make the best of this horrendous situation.

"You two must be tired, let me take you to your rooms so you can get comfortable," Raisa told Felicity and her mother while getting up smiling. This woman was too sweet. How the hell did she manage to always look at Oliver with that adoring and loving look? Mother's unconditional love probably.

She bid Anatoly and Oliver goodnight and left with Raisa were she would officially be making her stay at the Queen mansion permanent.

* * *

Her room was absolutely gorgeous. I mean it wasn't her room. It was probably more of a guest room until she gets married next week and oh god. She was going to have a panic attack. There was no way in hell that she would not be sharing a room with her future husband. Oh my god they would be sharing a bed. Why did he have to be a an actual asshole...and so so hot? She remembered him during dinner as he was sipping on his wine in his black clean cut suit. Men in black were like a weakness. And he was oh so big. His arms alone looked as though they could cause any sort of destruction. She immediately wondered what they would feel like wrapped around her. She would probably feel safe and protected.

Wait.

What was she thinking? That would probably never happen. Ever. It would do her no good to feel attracted to her future husband. Nope. No good at all. But was that even possible? Was it even possible to not be attracted to him? She needed serious help.

She wondered if she would be able to visit her friends, or to have her friends come to the wedding. They were in central city though. That would probably be out of the question. She also didn't want them in any danger with there being so many Bratva members coming for the wedding. What was she going to tell them when they found out. They never knew about the Bratva part of her life. Would she tell them?

She sighed. "Here comes that headache".

"Yeah, it looked as though you were thinking too hard, that can't be a good thing." Felicity jumped at the sudden voice coming from the doorway of her room.

"Oh my god you almost gave me a heart attack," she breathed out pressing her palm to her chest.

"We wouldn't want to do that to brother dearest now would we?" The girl said while smirking. Felicity face suddenly changed to a look of realization.

"You're Oliver's sister?"

"Unfortunately yes" she replied

Felicity giggled and put her hand out. "Felicity Smoak. Why weren't you there for dinner?". This girl seemed to be a sight nicer then her douche of a brother.

"Thea Queen and Raisa promised I would meet you after you guys talked about the wedding," she said taking her hand. "And yes I do believe I am a nicer sight then my pig of a brother," she laughed out.

"Oh my god I said that out loud. I'm so sorry. I mean he is not a nice sight because he's an ass not cause he's not good looking. I mean he's pretty perfect; like his arms, body and face; like wow! Gorgeous and I'm pretty sure I'd climb him like a tree. Oh god you're his sister and I'm telling you this and I called him a rude word again. But he is all rude words and please I'm begging you stop me at anytime." Someone slap her please. Felicity's pretty sure she just made an enemy of her future sister in law.

But to her surprise Thea burst out laughing. The girl was clenching her stomach and Felicity is pretty sure that she is currently gaping at Thea like a fish; eyes wide and mouth open.

Thea was currently wiping tears from her eyes, "that was by far the greatest thing ever. I'm keeping you," she said while throwing her arms around her.

Felicity had no clue as to what the frack was going on. "Thanks, I guess. I have no brain to mouth filter and I'm so sorry. I babble when I'm nervous and most people find it to be slightly deranged and annoying. Sorry."

Thea grabbed Felicity's hand and pulled her to go and sit on her bed. "Don't apologize please. You're actually spot on; Ollie is an ass. Unfortunately he means well most of the time but he's still an ass."

Thea suddenly looked up at Felicity. "I hope you and I could be great friends Felicity. Sisters seems the most appropriate actually. I've never had a real friend before and I hope that-"

"Of course Thea," Felicity interrupted. "I would love too."

Felicity had never seen such a vulnerable looking girl. This was a girl who had been guarded her whole life by two of the most powerful and protective men on the earth; it only made sense that she was like this.

The two had talked about one another for hours in Felicity's room until sleep had finally overtook them.

* * *

The following week had come much quicker then Felicity anticipated. Since that night, Thea and her had grown quite close after spending immense amount of time with each other.

That night had also been the last time she had seen Oliver and it was now the morning of her wedding day. This idiot was going to make it as difficult as possible for her wasn't he. She was already a nervous wreck thinking of what today was. She was going to be come Felicity Queen, wife to the Pakhan of the Bratva. She was also going to get married in front of the most important Bratva members. God she felt like throwing up. She was terrified. What if she tripped down the aisle? What if she fainted down the aisle? She was overreacting. She just needed to relax.

Her mother, Thea and Raisa had ushered her into the shower early that morning; she had gotten her hair and make up done and was waiting to put her dress on. The wedding was being held at the Queen Mansion. The Queen garden was beautiful. There were open fields, beautiful landscaped gardens, trees and fountains. It was absolutely gorgeous. Raisa and her mother had been working endlessly to make sure that everything was flawless and she was forever grateful for their efforts. She was a stress free bride.

"Okay, time to get you in this dress," her mother said while walking in wearing a beautiful blue fitted dress that went up to her knees. It had a little too much cleavage for Felicity's liking but this was her mom.

"Wow Mom, You look amazing". she squealed as she hugged her mother.

"Don't I dear?", Donna said while doing a quick twirl. Felicity rolled her eyes giggling.

"Now baby, let's get you into this dress. It is absolutely stunning from what I saw in the pictures."

"Okay, let's do this," Felicity breathed out. She had not wanted to see the dress until it was actually on her. For some reason that made her feel better about her not getting to pick her own dress.

The dress fit her like a glove and the zipper went up with such ease. She could hear her mother rustling around for the veil and then she felt it placed on her head. "Okay Mom, I don't think I can wait anymore. I gotta see it."

"Okay turn around"

When Felicity turned around she could not believe what she saw in the mirror. She was never one to believe that she was gorgeous but at this moment she felt beautiful. Her dress was a simple strapless mermaid gown that had was covered in beautiful lace. It hugged her body all the way down to just above her knees and then it flared out elegantly. The under color of the gown was a very light blush color and there was a ribbon wrapped around her waist that was the same color. This dress was her. She loved that it was not completely traditional. Her haired was tied into a loose bun with curls coming out of it and she loved it. "Wow, I don't know what to say...I...i love it."

"AHHHHH," Her mother squealed. "You look so gorgeous baby. My little girl is all grown up," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Mom! You can't. I'm going to start crying and then I'm just going to be a big mess and then you're going to be a big mess", Felicity said with tears in her eyes

"Felicity, I love you so much. I know that this is probably the hardest decision for you to have made, but i want you to know how grateful I am...and...and I want you to know how sorry I am that i couldn't protect us from your father. I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry that you have to do this," Donna said with tears falling down. Felicity's heart clenched. How? How could her mother think like this? Screw the make up.

Felicity pulled her mother in her arms and hugged her tight as she cried. "Mom don't you dare apologize for what that man has done to us. It is not your fault. You've protected me my whole life from this bastard and now it's my turn to protect you. I will do whatever it takes to protect you mom. I love you so much" They held onto each other for what seemed like hours but was only minutes.

Donna suddenly pulled away and caressed Felicity's cheek. "Come baby girl, let me get you cleaned up."

After resetting their make up they heard a knock on the door and saw Thea adorned in a beautiful short pink dress. The dress had a sweet heart neckline and flared out at the waist creating a beautiful flow. "Wow Felicity. You look AMAZING. If my brother doesn't drool at the sight of you then that man just doesn't swing our way."

Felicity laughed, "Thank you Thea, and you look so beautiful."

Thea beamed at her, "So Raisa is downstairs with Anatoly and they are walking Oliver in so we have to get a move on. You ready."

Felicity breathed out, "Ready."

Here goes nothing.

* * *

If people asked what Oliver's reaction to seeing Felicity walking down the aisle to him was, they would say bring the mop and a bucket because that man was drooling.

He had never ever seen someone so beautiful and he had seen so many beauties; but yet her beauty was almost shy. It was as if she did not know that she was so gorgeous. She was like a ray of sunlight hitting with her beauty and light as she walked by. He could see the envious looks of men as they saw her walk towards him. And that was it. She was walking towards him. She was to become his forever. He could not explain this possessive feeling that he felt towards her. It made no sense. He was angered by her. Frustrated by her and yet he wanted her for himself.

She had reached the ending of the aisle and he had held out his hand for her take. That was the first time their eyes had made contact that day and for some reason he could not bring himself to look away. She broke their eye contact and took his hand to walk up towards the priest. The moment their hands had touch everything felt right. Why? He could not understand why?

He was broken out of his train of thought as the priest asked them to both recite the wedding oath.

"I Oliver, take you Felicity..."

"I Felicity, take you Oliver..."

"Now I will ask the two to put the wedding rings on one another".

Felicity had grasped Oliver's hand and had put on a simple silver wedding band on his left ring finger.

Oliver had then taken Felicity's hand to put her ring on her and as she saw the ring she gasped. The ring was beautiful. It was gold and had a beautiful flower made up of diamonds bordered by emeralds. He looked at her as he put the ring on her finger. It was one of his mother's rings. When looking for a ring for Felicity he found himself inside of the bank vault instead of a shop. For some reason he thought she would like something more sentimental. This ring was something so precious to him and he did not know why he had given it to Felicity but he just had.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," He took her face in his hands and saw her look of panic in her eyes. He gave a look that told her to trust him as he leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers. He knew that they would not settle for a peck on the lips so he softly brushed his lips against hers lightly nibbling on her lip. He did not expect the sudden jolt that he had felt when his lips touched hers and as they broke their kiss he saw a confused look on her face. She had felt it as well. What the hell was going on?

The sudden throwing of rose petals and the crowd applauding brought them back to reality and they looked towards the crowd congratulating them as man and wife.

This was the beginning of their journey together.


End file.
